


Untitled Ninja Ship Party

by The_dum_1



Category: Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dum_1/pseuds/The_dum_1
Summary: I honestly spent hours writing this, mainly because I kept getting sidetracked. This happened because Heart Boner hurt my gay heart. But let's be real Lygertrash14 from Tumblr did better. My writing skills are rusty.Also there is absolutely no hate for Danny's leading lady. She's an actress. The kiss was part of the story. She's probably a great woman.Oh and do give me constrictive criticism. None of the "this story sucks" or "you need to write better." That's not constructive.





	Untitled Ninja Ship Party

Brian hadn't been home in a few days. Danny went to Egoraptor and TWRP to ask if they've seen the silent ninja. The 5 men all said no, which Danny had found odd. He thought Brian would've for sure gone to one of them. 

A few more days have passed since Brian disappeared and Danny finally got a (hopefully) long time girlfriend. No news of Brian came, even the murders stopped. Everyone was worried. What happened to their friend?

Did he get hurt somehow? Was he ninja-napped? Did he find someone and just decided to leave? Was he finally sick and tired of being the third wheel? God...this was all so stressful.

As the days passed it started to look like Brian wasn't coming home. No more Ninja Sex Party, no more StarBomb, no more fun adventures saving the universe. Everyone was heartbroken and worried.

Ego went around asking people if they've seen the ninja only to come up empty-handed. TWRP tried using their technology to find him but everything stopped working for some reason. Danny tried picking up on Brian's chakra but he was so rusty it was near impossible. Even his new-ish girlfriend asked the police to look out for him.

The only reason no one gave up were the little signs that Brian was still around. A batch of fresh muffins Dr. Sung made was missing a muffin. Ego's high score on that Mario Maker level was replaced. Danny's gf's cat was fed while she and Danny were sleeping. Small things that most wouldn't take a second glance at. 

Danny knew thought. Brian loved warm muffins, annoying Ego via videos games and had a (not-so-secret) soft spot for animals. He picked up the sign fast once he stopped feeling bad for himself. The others were told and they kept up their search.

A month has gone by and still Brian remained hidden in the shadows. Danny's relationship had moved to the back burner. His girlfriend understood though. She even convinced Danny to put any romantic relationships on hold till Brian was home...with Danny. He was more grateful than he thought he'd be.

Brian thought he was doing good on staying hidden. He was quite, wore black all the time and hid his chakra. Of course he can't help but stay around. He'd never actually leave his friends... family behind without telling them. He just couldn't bring himself to look at Danny anymore.

He has a girlfriend now, he doesn't need Brian for constant attention anymore. She's even learning to play an instrument. Soon Danny and Ego won't need Brian. But still...he just can't force himself to leave forever. He loves Danny too much for that.

As another day passed Brian noticed Danny's girlfriend left for the night. It was weird. She practically moved in and now she was leaving? Did she have to visit family? Her cat wasn't sick, Brian would know. He checked up on the animal often.

Well whatever, she was probably gonna be back in the morning. Three days passed and Brian only saw the girl once. Did the new couple fight? No. The one time she did visit she greeted Danny with a hug and kiss to the cheek.

It was Saturday now and Danny was exhausted so he went to bed early. Brian thought he was too tired to wake up so he snuck in. He needs new clothes and wanted to check on Danny. Brian went to his room and he nearly let out a gasp. 

Danny was on his bed clinging to the pillow. Why was he in Brian's room? Brian carefully walked to his closet, which was nothing but black ninja gear, and grabbed some clean clothes. He really tried to be fast but he looked back at his bed. Danny looked so peaceful but saddened.

Brian quietly walked over to the sleeping Danny. He got on his knees by the bed and stared at Danny's sleeping expression. He looked sad...maybe he was dreaming about his pre-ninja life again. Those dreams happened more after he met his younger self.

Honestly Brian shouldn't have done what he did if he wanted to stay hidden till he was ready to leave. But he couldn't help it. Danny started crying in his sleep. He wanted to comfort his best friend/crush. So Brian did what he knew would help Danny sleep peacefully once more.

He reached a hand out and slowly ran his fingers through Danny's messy but beautiful curls. It worked, like Brian knew it would. He wasn't expecting Danny to grab his hand tightly. He probably should have though. Danny was a physical man. He always like having a small amount of physical contact with whoever he was with.

Danny, in his dream, was chasing after a figure. A very familiar figure, one he's known for...who knows how long now. Brian. He tried to reach out to his bes friend but often came up short. Why couldn't he grab Brian? He was so fucking close. Just a little bit more. Suddenly it was black and he couldn't see anything or anyone.

He was alone...all alone in a dark world. He wants Ego, TWRP, his (ex) girlfriend....he wants Brian. He started crying out. Someone please. Someone help please. I'm so alone. I'm scared. Tears started falling down his face and he couldn't wipe them away fast enough.

He was so scared. He hates this he tried reaching out for someone. It was hopeless. He called for Brian. He suddenly felt something move his hair. It...was nice. Something his mother used to do. Brian used to do it too. Like after they watch Marley and Me for the first time. Brian...Brian...Brian...Brian. He wants his Brian back...needs him.

He reached up to his hair and felt a comforting hand. He quickly grabbed onto it tightly. Just to know he wasn't alone. It was getting brighter now. He saw the couch him and Brian wrote songs on. The TV and gaming consoles Egoraptor gave them. The keyboard Sung gave Brian for his birthday. The blue bass he proudly displayed. He always told people it was a gift from his best friend, Ninja Brian.

Darkness faded away more with each passing second. Suddenly he was in Brian's room, laying down in bed. He was still holding onto the hand he felt. Danny opened his eyes and let them adjust to the dim room. As he woke up he noticed the hand moved from his hair to his face.

He followed the arm up to face. He nearly screamed but realized he knew the person in front of him. Danny quickly sat up, still holding the hand tightly. Brian...Brian was back. His Brian, back home in his room. Holding his hand, possibly ran his fingers through his hair.

Danny pretty much tackled Brian to the ground. Brian noticed Danny was crying. He felt bad... really bad. He should've stayed away. He could've found clean clothes. He could've found food. Danny would've moved on. He always does.

Brian tried pushing Danny off of him. With his arm being pushed so close to his body it was impossible. Danny just wouldn't let him go. He had a very tight hold on Brian. Not wanting to be alone gave him the will to hold on tightly.

He couldn't help what he did. Danny's an emotional and physical guy. He needs it or else he's...off and doesn't feel right. He moved his arms and placed his hands on Brian's face. It was kinda hard to see him because he was crying but he couldn't have cared less. He pulled Brian into a kiss. 

Brian froze at the feeling of Danny's lips against his own masked covered ones. Why...why was Danny kissing him. Doesn't he love his girlfriend? Wasn't he the straightest guy in their group of friends? What was going on?

Danny pulled back and stared at Brian. He couldn't talk. He was too emotional for words. Danny just stared and rubbed Brian's cheeks with his thumbs. Brian was home. In his bedroom. Running his fingers through Danny's messy hair. 

Brian sighed silently and placed his hands over Danny's. He could indulge Danny till he fell asleep again. He fell into his own world, just staring into Danny's tear filled eyes. He didn't notice Danny moving his hands. He did notice his mask moving though.

Danny was silently asking Brian if he could remove his mask. He just stared into barely visible chocolate brown eyes. The eyes he fell so deeply in love with. He nodded and watched those same eyes light up. 

Danny saw the scars Brian got from years of fighting. The scar across his nose, a few on either side of his face, one close to his left eyebrow. The most noticable (in Danny's opinion) was across his neck. He got that one protecting Danny from an ex-clan member before they both left Brian's clan.

Brian saw the tears build up even more in Danny's eyes. He moved his hands to Danny's face and gently wiped the tears away. Danny grabbed one of Brian's hands and gave his beaten knuckles and tender kiss (that was more like Danny pressing his lips to Brian's hand.)

He looked back up to and stared at Brian's icy blue eyes. The eyes he often saw first thing in the morning. The last thing before he fell asleep, even with a lady spending a night. Those eyes reminded him of adventures he's had, nights alone after he was rejected, comforting evenings after he left his first clan...they reminded him of home.

How Danny loves those eyes. He be noticed he often went for women with similar eyes. A bright icy blue. But more often than not Danny always went back to Brian and his eyes. The only time he didn't go to those beautiful eyes was when he was with his latest girlfriend. But in the month those comforting eyes were gone he'd realized how much he needed them.

Brian was the only truly stable thing in Danny's life. Without him he was often found staring off into space. Ego often had to clean up milk because Danny got lost in thought while pouring cereal and milk. Such love and comfort radiated off those icy eyes. And it was only ever for Danny, not Egoraptor, not Lord Phobos, never any of the random women or men the duo saved.

Danny's eyes radiated love (usually lust let's be real) and excitement. Brian loved those eyes as soon as he saw them. When Danny was a young ninja-in-training, so scared of everything. He watched those sweet eyes grow up and mature. Going from terrified to strong and ready to kill to tender and love filled. 

Tears often filled them after the duo first left their clan. After Danny spend the night loving a woman they were filled with passion. Brian loves those eyes more than words could ever describe. He often had dreams those same eyes looked at him with love and passion. 

As the duo continued to stare into each other's eyes they slowly leaned into each other. It wasn't till their noses touched did they realize how close they were. Danny ran his thumb over Brian's lower lip. It was tender, one that you'd often see in romantic movies, before the couple shared a tender kiss. But this wasn't a movie.

Brian wouldn't get a kiss so tender for his super hetero friend. Danny kissing Brian over his mask was due to emotions. Now he's calm, not so emotional. He saw Brian for the first time in weeks. He'll fall asleep in his own room believing Brian will stay. But he won't...he can't. He'll be gone before morning.

Danny was talking...asking him something. Brian realized he asked if he'd be coming home. To comfort Danny he nodded. He was lying and it hurt to lie to someone so special to him. But he had to...to comfort Danny so he could sleep.

Danny gently pulled his... friend?...no, that felt wrong now. His partner...that getting better but still feels wrong. His...Brian, only his. No one else. Only his Brian. He wasn't going to share, he didn't want to. Danny gently pulled into a movie-esque kiss. 

A kiss so soft and sweet it'd get an award if they were filming a movie. The kiss Danny gave Brian was one he's never given to any lady. Brian started crying... really and truly crying. He hasn't cried in decades. He even started letting out quiet noises.

Danny pulled back and stared wide eyed at Brian. He, the normally emotionless, Ninja Brian was crying. Really and truly crying. Crying so truly and openly it rivaled Danny's own crying. Why was he crying? He shouldn't be crying, he was home. He was back with Danny, where he should be.

Brian couldn't lie. He loves Danny too much to lie. He admitted he was planning on leaving and possibly never returning. Danny just stared...Brian still planned on leaving him? Their bands, their friends, their adventures... their entire life they made together?

He quickly pulled Brian back into a tight hug. Begging him not to leave their band, friends...life. Danny couldn't handle such a heartbreak. It'd be worse than all the heartbreaks Danny has gone through combined. He didn't want to be all alone... never again.

Brian carefully wrapped his arms around Danny's waist. Seeing his lifetime friend so upset hurt. Hearing him begging Brian not to leave caused a deep painful pang through his heart. Hearing his voice break between words caused him to cry. 

He hated that he was causing Danny so much pain. He only ever wanted Danny's happiness. He lived for making Danny happy, that's why he left with him. Why he put up with women entering their home for one night before leaving and never coming back. Why he left in the first place...he thought with Danny's new girlfriend he wouldn't need Brian anymore.

Clearly he was wrong. Seeing Danny so determined to keep Brian around proved that. Brian thought he'd just grab some clothes and leave but he can't now. Not if Danny was so heartbroken at the thought of losing someone so special to him. He wouldn't be the one to cause Danny's depression to come back.

He'll stay...for Danny...for Danny's happiness. Till he no longer needed Brian. He told this to Danny. Danny quickly, without hesitation, told Brian he'd always need him around. Brian was his home when they went anywhere. He kissed Brian's face wherever he could.

Danny stood up, pulling Brian up with him, and moved them to the bed. He pulled Brian down with him onto the bed. As the duo (partners? romantic or platonicm) got comfortable Danny started humming quietly. Brian noticed he was humming Heart Boner. It really was their most romantic song. 

Danny was humming their most romantic song to Brian, his best friend. Brian's heart flooded with love so pure he nearly cried. The two laid in Brian's bed as Danny hummed. Brian slowly fell asleep as Danny started rubbing his back.

Morning came and went as Danny watched Brian. It was one of the few times Brian was peaceful. As his silent partner slow woke up Danny started kissing his forehead. When he was fully awake Danny pulled them up and to the kitchen/dining room.

Danny made them a simple breakfast/brunch. Eggs made just the way Brian liked, pancakes with blueberries, and turkey bacon because they're both Jewish. It was nice and it got better because they were able to eat outside. 

Danny texted their friends and his ex, who asked if Danny slept well because she's still amazing. They all immediately texted back their relief. 

After breakfast/brunch the two cleaned up and went to the living room. Brian ran his fingers across his abandoned keyboard and wiped the dust off. He needs to play again, he missed it... missed this.

Danny watched him and coaxed his partner into playing something. He also invited everyone over. To welcome Brian back with a small party. He walked over to said keyboard playing ninja and placed his arms around Brian's waist.

About and hour later everyone was there with small gifts and snacks. Brian was uncomfortable at first, being around Danny's girlfriend (ex but he doesn't know that.) After seeing how Danny and the woman interact more like friends he relaxed.

It was nice interacting with people again. Brian was even smiling a little bit. Everyone was talking and asking Brian a few questions about being away so long. Like if he talked with anyone, he didn't, if he saw the star shower, he did on top of a hill away from the city, and other noninvasive questions.

As it got later into the day, practically dinner time, Danny said goodbye to their friends. His ex even suggested Danny confess something to Brian. Practically encouraging him to. He looked back and said ninja resting on the couch and smiled softy. 

He nodded and hugged her before she left. He quickly returned to his Brian and sat down beside him. Brian surprised him by resting his head on his shoulder, cuddling into him slightly. Danny blushed and leaned his own head on Brian's.

This was nice. It was peaceful, romantic even. Danny with his arms around Brian's shoulders. Brian leaned into Danny, head on his shoulder. 

Danny looked down at Brian. Seeing him back at his side was wonderful. He felt at peace for the first time in weeks. He moved Brian so the two could lay more comfortably.

This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it was going to be. No one complained. Especially the two ninjas. Danny hummed quite songs and mumbled sweet words ment for lovers. Brian didn't complain, he enjoyed it and even wished he could return them.

The night passed and the two ate. They moved to the bedroom and they laid together again. Kisses so sweet were passed between the two. Everything was right in the world.


End file.
